Voltum Kingdom
Eirinia History The Eirinia kingdom was founded off revenge, outcasts and blood. Once, centuries ago legendary armor, called the unspeakable armor (later to be renamed as Typhon armor after his defeat) was made to help the angels defeat the demons in the Rose Civil War. An angel by the name of Firenze wore it, and led the angels to victory against the demons. Later he went mad with the power the armor gave him, and his wings were torn off of him and the armor taken by the other angels. The war hero was left mutilated and naked in the human world, never to be seen again. The armor was deemed to dangerous to ever be used again, so they spread the armor to the far reaches of the mortal world, hoping to never see the pieces united again. But boy were they wrong. A human tyrant by the name of Typhon discovered the legends of the unspeakable armor and searched the world for them. Through many many years, betrayals, and bloodshed he was victorious. The Typhon armor consisted of the armor itself, the sword, the shield, the helm, and a ring. The armor was made of the damned souls, radiating pure fear by the whim of the user. The sword drank any blood it was exposed to and took the soul of any it injured. The shield blocked all magical and normal attacks and deflected them to the attacker. The helm made the user invisible at will, and healed most wounds the wearer would suffer from. Finally the ring. The ring stabilized the unspeakable armor, without it the user would be unable to control the complete set of armor and would be destroyed if he or she tried to wear it. Typhon eventually attracted the attention of the angels, who saw his conquests. It wasn't long before they realized he had the armor. It took much planning, but eventually they sent an arc angel by the name of Dawn to stop him. The battle between the angel and mortal lasted hours, in the end he was mortally wounded, and Dawn was on the brink of death. She escaped, and laid in a rocky and barren desert for days before someone found her. During that time anywhere he blood touched, flora sprouted, and the land became fertile. Animals appeared, drawn to the paradise the dying angel was making. Eventually it drew the attention of a dragon. A scarred and outcast one at that named Gahn found her, and was entranced by her beauty. The legends say she was lying in the middle of a lake on a lily pad, her delicate form almost glowing under the pale moonlight while fireflies danced above her. He fell deeply in love with her, and nursed her back to health needless to say. When she regained conscious she told him of the world's strife. She said she had to go back to kill Typhon, but Gahn wouldn't let her. She told him how she'd never love him back, and she had to complete her quest, but it was obvious if she tried again she would be murdered. So, the dragon made a bet. If he could kill Typhon and deliver the armor to her personally, she would marry and live with him until one of them died. She was hesitant, but agreed. She was confident he would fail, but a month later he returned, the head of Typon on a stick, wearing the full set of armor. Terrified he would fall prey to the armor, she demanded he give it back to the rightful owner, the angels. He asked if she intended to keep the bet, and she hesitated but nodded. He gave the shield, the sword, the helm, and the ring to her, but kept the armor. She allowed it, and gave the items to the angels, and the two wed. They built a kingdom from the ground up, and thousands of years later has one of the most powerful kingdoms, and is one of the most influential families. Ladon History It was a glorious empire that stretched to the point where the sun never set on the empire. However the peaceful kingdom was eventually destroyed. Time and generations have muddied what actually caused the great empire to fall, but regardless of the reason the Ladonians are still the sewer rats of the Eirinia kingdom. The Ladonians are a large, organized group of criminals and members of the lost empire. It has been thousands of years, and their goals have changed. At first they simply wished to reclaim their land, but now with years of building resentment, anger, and frustration they have decided to not only take their empire back, but also to mount every royal family's head on a pike. They are extremely powerful, as they run most of the kingdom's black markets, and illegal activity. Their only weakness is heritage and revenge. Revenge wise, they will stop at nothing to murder or to cripple the royal families (particularly Eirinia), despite the casualties on their side. Heritage wise is a bit more complex. It has been so many years since the downfall of the empire, the Ladonians are unsure of who the actually heir to the throne is. The only thing they know was the royal family was pure Succubus/Incubus. Whenever a pure blood succubus or incubus is found they are immediately trained from a young age to become king. Most of the subjects are half, or a mix, very rarely are there purebloods. These pure blooded few have been hunted down, and pushed into the high courts of the Ladonians and bred. Although they have yet gotten down to a single bloodline, there are a few contestants for the throne.The main ones being Belen Ladon, Icharious Ladon, Adrain Ladon, and Basil Ladon’s family. They assume (mostly to save face to the public) They are brothers, and train their sons to take the throne. The main leader is Belen, but Icharious, Adrian, and Basil also lead. They’re government is more of an oligarchy. Regardless of Belen’s prominent lead, his son Eros has to fight for power if he wants to get the throne. The other son’s are violent, and plan murders to get the competition out of the way. Other than the constant fear of murder, the government is very strong, arguably stronger than some current Kingdoms. The Ladon’s are one of the most feared gangs, and have committed many crimes. For example Belen Ladon managed to kidnap Layland Eirinia, after he finished a seminar for the peasants of Eirinia. It was a crippling blow to the Eirinia, and while Layland wasn’t the most important member in the family, it still came as a shock. The Eirinia family searched for a month, before Layland finally returned home, barely alive. Layland never spoke of what happened during his imprisonment, and suffers from PTSD because of Belen. The Ladonian public was unsure how Layland had escaped, but Belen knew. He figured it was Eros, and punished Eros for it. No one else knew about Eros helping Layland escape, but if they did find out he would lose everything he worked so hard to build (See Eros for more information). The rest of the leaders have been just as successful, and they’ve succeeded in wrecking hell in other kingdoms. As of right now there is a war raging between the Ladons and Eirinia. One kingdom against one pest. Sjøfolk History Sjøfolk are an evolved species of Nøkken, a shape shifting demonic entity. Generations ago, when Gahn Eirinia was establishing his kingdom, he came across a peculiar plea for help by a near by settlement. The Settlement was a race of sirens just inside the Jeontugi Kingdom's borders. That alone made him hesitant to help the village. The last thing he wanted to do was provoke the Jeontugi, who were known for their military capabilities, especially with his fledgling kingdom. The village of sirens was technically independent of the Jeontugi Kingdom, but since they were within the borders of them, there was hardly anything he could do. He would have turned the village away, if it hadn't been for Dawn's compassion. She took pity on the village and pleaded with Gahn, and eventually he gave in. He sent a group of informants to scout out the village then report back to him if the issue couldn't be solved in a few months. After a couple of weeks they returned, although they were missing in numbers, it was clear they had a good time. Staying with sirens definitely had it's benefits, as the sirens wanted to repay any debts to the men. They wanted to make their saviors comfortable and helped satisfied their every need. Everything seemed to have gone well. They discovered a Nøkken, a shape shifting demonic entity, had been living in a nearby lake. At least 20 sirens had gone missing before the monster was located and they sent out their cry for help to the Jeontugi and Voltum Kingdoms. Gahn's men managed to hunt and kill the Nøkken within a few weeks, then stayed an extra week to 'restock on provisions'. The report from the informant group was highly detailed, and as Gahn read through it he couldn't help but notice a peculiar pattern. The 20 sirens that went missing where mostly female, only 5 were male. The female sirens went missing, presumed dead, but the bodies were never found. The male bodies, on the other hand, were found within a few days of their disappearance. Gahn shook off the peculiarity, as he had more important details to worry about. A couple months later, the leader of the informant group, Shazun, requested to see Gahn in a private meeting. Gahn, again found this peculiar, as the aging man had retired a month after the Nøkken mission, and had settled down with one of the sirens from the village. They lived in an out skirting village of the Voltum Kingdom, which was quite a trip for a casual visit. That, and the fact he viewed relationships with those of common birth as a waste of time. Shazun knew this, and as it turned out, Gahn almost preferred a casual visit with a commoner over the news he received. Shazun explained that he and his wife went to visit her village every other summer. When they arrived that year, the village had been completely empty. It was clear there had been a violent battle, as there was blood and severed limbs everywhere. As they looked closer, they realized the severed limbs had been gnawed on, as if something had been feeding off them. It was no animal marks, as the animals seemed to avoid the village with a mutual fear. The blood stains led through the forest, and with a start, Shazun realized it led to the lake. He forced his wife to head home, then went to investigate. He discovered an appalling sight, which he loathed to describe, but he did, aware Gahn would expect a full report if he were to help. The 400ish siren village had been neatly sorted by the water's edge. The males were placed in a pile, that reeked of rotting flesh, but it was clear something was feeding off the pile, as bits of flesh and limbs were missing as seemingly random intervals. The female sirens, those who were able to bear children, were in cages and was almost in a trance. They muttered and sang to themselves in a discordant and hair raising tune that set Shazun on edge. They seemed to be singing to the water itself, almost begging in the song. Shazun watched for a bit longer before noticing pieces of what looked to be the rest of the siren village floating eerily peaceful in the water. After what would have been an hour something moved quickly in the water and the sirens gasped, and moved closer to the bars of the cages. Shazun backed away in horror as a larger Nøkken rose from the depths of the lake. The shapeshifter had disguised itself as a handsome young man, and the sirens seemed almost entranced with him. As he looked closer he realized that the Nøkken had a similar expression in regards to the sirens. After a moment or two more emerged, making Shazun's blood go cold. One was hard enough to kill, but more? He left, then returned to tell Gahn of the news. As Shazun retold the story, Gahn began to think of retaliation, it wouldn't do for his people to start believe he couldn't protect those around him. He agreed to help, and sent a squadron to kill the Nøkkens and bring the surviving Sirens back. When the squadrons returned all of the survivors were carrying children, all ages two to infant. The peculiar part was the children weren't sirens- well not fully. It seemed to be a mix of Nøkken and Sirens. There were a few of teenage years, those seemingly result of the original Nøkken attacks. The children were bright, playful, and had retained most of the original powers from both sides of their heritage. There seemed to be no bad intentions from the children, so Gahn allowed the parents and children to stay in the capital, mostly so he could keep an eye on the new species. it wasn't long before trouble started. Other Sirens heard of the children, deemed them to be abominations, and demanded them to be executed. The Sirens, and a couple other races, were reeking havoc among his city. Eventually Gahn had to do something. Gahn refused to kill the children, but settled with a compromise. The Siren parents and their mixed children would be banished instead of killed. Dawn suggested they live at sea, and giving them a few boats so the young mixed children wouldn't drown at sea. Gahn hesitated but eventually agreed. The mixed Nøkken children and the Siren parents left, disheartened, but grateful he hadn't killed them. Years passed without a word of them, when they suddenly reappeared. The young saliors had multiplied, and began to raid the coasts of both the Voltum kingdom as well as the Jeontugi Kingdom. At first Gahn thought it to be revenge, but quickly discovered it to be for gold. They raided the coast line, grabbing all the valuables and a few inhabitants before leaving again. They quickly became the most feared and respected pirates of the sea. The Sjøfolk, as they called themselves, spoke native tongue but had their own language and culture. They even claimed their own land and created a small country for themselves, which grew exponentially as the years went on. Their fighting style lacked strategy, but they made up for it with their ferocity and merciless viewpoints. They raided every spring and summer before going back to their islands called Skjebne. Their leader, called the Herskar, has changed multiple times since they first appeared, as they had human length life spans, but currently the Herskar is Norka. Norka, like most of the council members (called the Skas) and his people, is more concerned with the amount of profit each raiding season had to offer than anything else. The people themselves are a rowdy bunch, as they love to party and have a good time. The males are large in size, and the females thin and small in stature. They enjoy music, as both Sirens and Nøkkens had musical capabilities, and one would be hard pressed to find a ship or a settlement without a band there. They're an interesting breed, yet rarely show this side to foreigners, instead opting for a more fierce reputation. Jeontugi The Jeontugi Kingdom is closer to the icy northern sea, compared to the Voltum kingdom, which is closer to the warm northern seas.The capital Sentaedon holds the Kwin, or the Queen by the name of Eunhye. The Službenik (Bosnian)